


Dingo Was His Name-O!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Anime, Bromance, Canon Het Relationship, Cold Weather, Crushes, Dogs, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fish out of Water, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Russia, Science Fiction, Snow and Ice, Soldiers, Team Feels, Teasing, Vehicles, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Laika and Dingo partner up for an errand in Sharo.





	Dingo Was His Name-O!

Dingo Was His Name-O!

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Referenced one-sided (canon) Laika x Pride.

Summary:

Laika and Dingo partner up for an errand in Sharo.

* * *

Temperate weather. That was Dingo’s optimal environment. He considered himself perfectly capable of surviving in the harshness of nature, and would have been responsible for teaching his skills to the next generation of his tribe had he not left to follow Duo’s comet and avoid fighting Shanka for the title of chief of their village. Sharo’s snow and icy winds, however, invalidated all his childhood training, freezing his balls off despite the heavy coat and pants Laika provided.

Dingo had come before when Dr. Hikari handed Synchro Chips to the recipients of the Crests of Duo, but scary detectives escorted him directly by helicopter to the Cross Fusion Laboratory.

Totem-sama, why couldn’t General Malenkov give them flight clearance?

Their snowmobile shaved through the frozen tundra, no landmarks of note.

Women love a lone wolf. Dingo got a lot of female attention doing his own thing and sometimes being an admirable idiot. He never witnessed such regard toward Laika, a feller even more aloof than him. Maybe because of his less approachable demeanour.

So he’d pry. Distraction from the icicles forming under his nose was sorely necessary.

“Say, Laika…How’s you’re love life?”

Laika scowled hard. A wonder his visor didn’t crack. Creamland’s royal wasn’t present, therefore he needn’t blush.

“Why are you asking all of a sudden?”

“It’s 30 below! I’m keeping my mind off becoming a Dingo-sicle!”

“You’re not going to die, and we aren’t having this conversation.”

“Sheesh! What a cold guy!”

“If you must know, she’s very busy and important, and her interest lies with somebody else.”

“Oh, you mean Princess Pride!”

“How did you –?” Laika stumbled over his words.

“She seems your type.”

Darn, Laika missed out not attending the Cross Fusion Members’ training camp. He’d be jealous if he found out Dingo saw Princess Pride in a one-piece! Or was Laika too severe for that?

“We’re here,” the usually unflappable Net Saviour cleared his throat, slowing the vehicle.

“Where is here?”

“Rare Metal mine.”

A canine dashed between the labouring mining team’s heels, boarded the motorized sled, and licked Laika’s face.

“Morozov! Down boy! Down!”

Rarely did Dingo hear Laika laugh. He counted himself among the few who’d been afforded the privilege.

“Heeeh, Morozov, huh? And I thought you had no friends!”

“Ignoring us?” Laika reassumed a cut and dry tone.

“Truly sorry, but we’re more like co-workers!” Dingo gibed.

Ruffing, Morozov stood on hind legs to greet Dingo.

“He likes you.”

“We dogs run in packs!”

The drive back to base didn’t pass by as drudgingly for the soldier, riding with his two loyal dogs.


End file.
